Fun
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: "Fun is a funny word isn't it?" Rated T for swearing. Based off the short film 2 in the AM PM. Mordeson. COMPLETE


**Fun**

**For Skeez-Queen13**

**Happy birthday! And here's a little story as a present from me to you! ^_^**

"Alright boys, I need you to work another 4 hour shift tonight..."

"Aw, but it's Christmas!" Mordecai whined. "And we're working another shift till 4am again?"

"Sir, don't you remember what happened last time we worked till 4am?" Benson asked.

Their boss took off his glasses and started cleaning them. "Yes, I remember that story you told me, Beenteen-"

"-it's Benson-"

"-And frankly, I didn't believe it for a second." He finished, putting his glasses back on and looking at the man.

"But-"

"Now, I need you to work another late shift because we need to get our stocks up-"

"But Sir-"

Their boss scowled at him. "What is it Ballbucket?"

"-it's Benson Sir-"

"-I know what your name is! Now stop interrupting me Beanbag!"

Benson sighed irritably and folded his arms, mumbling a few curse words underneath his breath.

"And who cares if it's Christmas, Mordecai! We need money!" He grabbed a scarf from the coat hanger and wrapped it around his old neck then he put his boots on and tugged his jacket closer. "Anywho, if you two will excuse me, I've got a meeting to attend." Their boss turned and walked to the door, but not before turning around to look at the duo again. "If I come back and find the shop a mess like last time, you two are fired! Underline fired!"

The duo almost jumped out of their skin when he slammed the door shut then after a few moments of silence and shocked staring, Mordecai grinned and elbowed Benson.

"Well, looks like we're going to spending another night in the shop!"

"You better not do anything to screw this up like you did last time." Benson warned with a heared glare, but the skinnier man just smiled.

"Of course, dude!"

"'Cause if you fucking do, I swear..."

"I promise I won't do anything to screw this up."

Benson cocked an eyebrow. "You promise?"

"Yes."

The older sighed and Mordecai smiled again. Benson pinched the bridge of his nose then put his arms by his side. "Fine."

And that's how the duo found themselves yet again at 2am doing what appeared to be nothing.

Benson rubbed his temples. "Ugh, I hate working here." He stared out the window at the snow.

"Then why do you?" Mordecai asked while balancing a mop on his hand. "I mean, you could quit." It soon fell and landed on the floor with a loud clank. Benson frowned and diverted his eyes to his partner, who was picking it up and trying again.

"That doesn't concern you." He said aloud. "Besides, why don't you quit?"

"Because of the free candy, duh." Mordecai answered simply, putting the mop in the bucket and turning to face Benson, who rolled his eyes at the answer. "And the holiday's are good too."

"Yeah, well, not this holiday."

"Aw come on dude. Do you ever look on the bright side?"

Benson raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, of course I do!" His voice became more restless. "But, I could be drinking hot cocoa and resting my feet but no! I had to work nightshift with an idiot partner." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit!" He yelled.

Mordecai just stared at him.

Soon, Benson breathed deeply and wiped his face with a hand. "I'm just so fucking tired."

The skinnier man chuckled. "You need to try to see the lighter sides of this!"

"Oh yeah?" Benson looked at him. "And what would they be?"

"Well..." Mordecai looked around. "We're the only ones in the store."

"We've been the only ones in the store for the past 3 hours." Benson stated flatly.

Mordecai paused. "Uh...ugh, look man, just...at least try to see something good in this 'cause honestly, it kinda sucks being with someone who's no fun."

Benson frowned. "Hey, I can be fun."

"Pssh no you can't." Mordecai folded his arms.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah! You're just a wet blanket!"

Benson glared at him.

"I mean, last time, you didn't even try the candy! I had to persuade you!"

"And I learnt from that!"

"But come on! Just try to be fun!"

"Ugh, no."

"What's with you?"

Benson frowned. "What'd you mean?"

"You're just...you don't try to have fun, you know?" He paused while Benson looked at him strangely. "Look, stop holding a grudge against me for the candy thing 'kay?"

Bensons eyes widened then narrowed. "I'm not holding a grudge against you."

"Then why the heck aren't you fun?"

"Because I don't want things to end up like they did last time."

Mordecai stopped. He frowned and sighed. "Alright, fine." He went over and picked up the mop. "I'll just go not have fun and mop the floor."

Benson rolled his eyes at his partners attitude and put his head in his hands. "Fuck it." He whispered to himself. Benson lifted his head and took his hands away and after watching the skinny employee mop the floor for a good 2 minutes, he spoke up. "So how do you have fun?"

Mordecai seemed to perk up. He turned his head and Benson wasn't surprised to see his eyes narrowed in suspicion yet, he could see a little brightness in them. "Wait, what?"

"How do you have fun?" Benson repeated with as much unthusiasm as he could muster.

"Weeeelll." Mordecai rolled his tounge and put the mop back in the bucket. "There are a lot of things you can do for fun."

"Things?" Benson raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Mordecai went back round to where Benson was. "Like..." He stopped and Benson watched him put a hand to his chin as he paused to think. "Fun, fun, fun..." He muttered. "Fuuuun..."

Benson waited for what felt like ages before Mordecai smiled and put two hands behind his back, making the older one give a look of what could only be described as utter boredom.

"What are you doing?"

"Guess." Mordecai smiled that dorky smile he did when he gave the candy to Benson and the older man just stared at him as he shook both his hands (now fists) behind his back.

"What? No. I'm not doing this-"

"Aw come on dude! You asked me how to have fun and now I'm showing you!"

"But this isn't fun! It's a kids game!"

Mordecai scoffed. "Look dude, you asked, and this is what you get. Now choose."

Benson groaned and pinched his nose. "Ugh, fine." With burning eyes from lack of sleep, he pointed to his partners left hand and he groaned again when the skinnier mans smile grew.

"Correct!"

The older man watched him pull his left hand out and with his knuckles facing up, he slowly opened his palm and sitting there was what looked to be a berry plant.

Benson peered at it, then looked up at Mordecai. "What, a plant?"

"It's not just a plant. It's a mistletoe."

The older man straightened and folded his arms. "And how do you propose we have fun with a mistletoe?"

Mordecai just smirked and edged around him. He unfolded his hand again and leant up on tiptoe to put the plant on a small hook in the ceiling. Benson watched all of this with a frown and a deep sense of sarcasm but when the skinnier man turned back around, it finally clicked and he stared in disbelief at his partner.

"Come here."

A small blush started to appear on Bensons cheeks. "Uh, no thanks."

"Aw come on! This is part two of fun."

"Part two?" Benson said.

"Yeah! This a three step fun game. Part one was me showing you the mistletoe and now...just come here, man."

Benson sighed and with a tight frown, he walked over to his partner, a rock setting in his stomach.

"So what's part two?"

Mordecai glanced up to check if they were both under it before letting his eyes drift over the older mans face. He smiled and moved closer.

"What are you doing?

"This is part 2."

Benson frowned. "How the heck is this fun?"

"You gotta wait for part 3. Part 3 is the most fun."

"I bet." Benson muttered.

"Hey dude, lighten up. You wanted fun and now I'm giving you fun."

Benson rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, alright. What's part 3?"

The light in Mordecai's eyes shone through and Benson backed into the counter, suddenly nervous. His hands found the edge and he curled his fingers around it, staring at the skinnier man with wide eyes as he moved closer to him.

Mordecai placed the tips of his fingers on the older mans chest, not breaking eye contact and the blush came back on Bensons cheeks.

He was silent as his partners face got closer to his. The words in Bensons throat died as Mordecais breath stained his cheek and his heart pounded against his chest.

In one quick move, Mordecai inched forward and Bensons mind was numb as the skinniers mans lips were on his, giving him a warm, gentle kiss, his eyes closing.

Benson froze up and he could only stare back, the red intensifying as Mordecai dropped his hand that was on his chest to wrap it lazely around his waist.

He felt Mordecai press the small of his back, but Benson still didn't do a thing. He couldn't.

Mordecai slowly let go and his eyes opened. He smirked at his partners red face but he didn't move away.

A frown curled on Bensons lip. "What the heck was that?"

"It was a kiss, dude." Mordecai answered simply, as if the whole thing hadn't happened.

"I know but-"

"What, you've never been kissed before?" Mordecai smirked.

"No, I have but..." Benson saw the smirk and he suddenly felt pissed off. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because it was fun!"

"It was most certainly not fun!"

Mordecai scoffed. "See? Even when I try to show you fun, you're still not fun."

"Stop saying fun so many times!" Mordecai laughed at Bensons pissy attitude. "How the fuck did you find that fun?" Once he'd said the sentence, he groaned and Mordecai laughed harder.

"No, I meant...where'd you get that mistletoe?"

Mordecai finally moved away. "I bought it." He said in a sing song voice and Bensons eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Wait, so you knew this was going to happen?"

"No."

"But you bought the-"

"It's called theory, dude. I had a thought that you'd be a wet blanket tonight so I bought it to try to show you a little fun."

"But that wasn't fun!"

Mordecai got the plant down from the ceiling and stuffed it in his pocket. "Geez, quit whining. I'm sorry I even tried in the first place."

Benson gritted his teeth. He wanted fun but Mordecai'd tricked him and now he was just left feeling stupid and pissed off. He sighed irritably and stared out the window again, having nothing else to do.

Mordecai grabbed the mop again and started on the corner, leaving Bensons mind to wander.

"Hey."

Mordecai stopped mopping and rested his hand on the handle. "Yeah?"

Benson blushed and held the back of his neck. He divrted his gaze back to the window for a moment then met his partners eyes again. "I, um, I guess that was, um, fun."

The skinnier man stared at him in disbelief, hesitating before he scoffed. "Sure." He went back to the job. "You didn't think it was fun before."

Benson narrowed his eyes. "Wait, why are you so pissed?"

"Because I'm hurt."

"Hurt?"

"You didn't like my idea of fun."

Benson paused. He sighed. "Alright, fine. I liked your idea of fun."

"Why are you saying that now?" Mordecai stopped mopping again.

"Because I had time to think!" Benson shouted. He took a deep breath when he saw Mordecai step back slightly and he rubbed his eyes. He lowered his tone. "Look, I was just shocked before. I didn't have time to understand what was going on and that's why I said your idea of fun wasn't fun."

The hint of a smile grew on Mordecai's face and Benson thought his words over again at seeing the happiness in his partner eyes.

"So you do think my idea was fun?"

Benson blushed. "Y-yeah, I guess."

There was a short silence between the two before Mordecai laughed. "I'd like to see your idea of fun."

"What?"

"Now that you've loosened up, you can try your idea of fun." Mordecai said lightly.

Benson groaned at the continues use of the word "fun" before sighing and putting his head in his hands. He raised it when something came to him and he straightened.

"Come here."

Mordecai put the mop in the bucket. "Okay." He edged round the desk and walked to where Benson was, till the older man held out a hand for him to stop. He was inches away from his face and Mordecai smirked.

Benson met his eyes and he smiled.

"So what's your idea of fun?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." Benson said lowly, moving his face closer to his.

Mordecai closed his eyes slightly, expecting another kiss, but a burning pain in his neither regions made his eyes snap open. Benson smiled as Mordecai collapsed on the ground, holding himself.

"Do you like my idea of fun?"

Mordecai frowned for the first time that night/morning. "No."

Benson feigned hurt. "Aw, but I liked your idea." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, my idea of fun was way different."

"Really? If I remember correctly, it left both of us in a state of shock so I'm sure our ideas aren't that different."

Mordecai closed his eyes, now speechless with pain, and Benson laughed again.

"Fun, fun, fun. That's a fun word isn't it."

"Fuck up, man."

Benson smiled.

"Now I'm really hurt."

"I'm sure you are." Benson said and Mordecai groaned. "Are you having fun yet?"

Mordecai growled. "What'd you think?"

"Yes?"

"No!"

"Well, I'm having fun." Benson walked away and started cleaning up the floor, Mordecai watching with angry tears in his eyes. After a few minutes, the pain had gone down and Mordecai slowly stood up, using the edge of the counter to pull himself up.

He quietly walked over to Benson, who's back was turned, and without any warning whatsoever, he tackled him. Benson fell forward, dropping the mop, then rolled on his back to see who it was.

His eyes widened and he frowned. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What's your deal, man?" Mordecai asked. "You kicked me in the fucking nuts then left me there!"

"It's called fun, idiot."

Mordecai yelled out and punched him in the face. "Fuck you dude."

Benson stared at him. "What's your problem?!" He pushed Mordecai off him and stood up but Mordecai went to go punch him in the gut, making the older male clutch his stomach.

Benson socked him in the jaw, and Mordecai kneed him in the nuts.

"How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine?" The skinnier man spat as Benson fell to the ground and curled in a fetal position as he held himself.

Mordecai turned away just as Benson opened his eyes and with a burst of strength, he kicked his leg, making him fall forward and Mordecai landed on the ground next to him.

"What the f-"

But he was cut of with a kick in the thigh. Mordecai yelled and held it. He rolled on his side and met Bensons eyes.

"Kicking me in the nuts is not fun!" Mordecai said in a pissy tone.

"Well, it was fun for me! And just because I did, doesn't mean you had to!" Benson groaned again and struggled to get up. Mordecai wiped a hand across his face and stood, rubbing his leg to make the pain go away. He held out a hand and Benson grabbed it. When he pulled him up, Benson leant against the wall, kneeling over slightly.

Mordecai swallowed. "Look dude, I'm sorry about kicking you in the nuts."

Benson opened one eye, still holding himself. "You better be."

"Was that fun?"

"What?"

"Was that fun?" Mordecai repeated.

Benson sucked in a breath. "No."

"Exactly. Now you know how it felt for me." Mordecai made a move to go but Benson grabbed his arm. Mordecai turned his head.

"Wait." Benson scrunched his face and straightened, letting go of himself. "Ugh that was a hard kick."

Mordecai smiled meekly. "Sorry dude."

"Eh it's alright." Benson pushed himself off the wall. He still had a hold of his partners arm and Mordecai knew.

"So, why'd you grab my arm?"

Benson stopped and looked him in the eye. "To give you a taste of your own medicine."

Before he could react, Benson moved forward and kissed Mordecai on the lips. Mordecai closed his eyes and Benson wrapped an arm around his waist, his own eyes closed.

Benson slowly opened his eyes and pulled back. He didn't break eye contact and he let go of Mordecai's arm, his other arm going to his side.

"Was that fun?" Benson asked quietly.

Before Mordecai could answer, the back door opened. He looked up at the clock to see the time was 4am.

"Woah, we've been here for almost 4 hours."

"Really?" Benson asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!"

Their boss appeared round the corner and the two turned to face him. He'd taken off his scarf, boots and jacket and he wore a small smile instead, looking around the room.

"How much money did we make?"

Bensons eyes went to the cash register. "Um...not much Sir."

Their boss frowned at them then looked around the room. "Well, you managed to keep the store tidy like I told you." He smiled again. "Looks like I can't fire you. Good work you two." He was about to go till he caught sight of his employees. "Straighten your apron, Beenteen. And sort out your hair, Mordecai.

Both men blushed bright red but they did so. Their boss went away, switching off the lights as he went through the door, and they followed him back outside to their cars. As the went through the office, they took off their uniforms and grabbed their coats .

"Have a good night Sir."

"You too, Beanbag."

Benson sighed.

The two watched their boss pull away till it was only them left in the parking lot. They went their separate ways to their cars, but just as Mordecai got to his, Benson turned back around.

"Hey."

The skinnier man stopped and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You didn't give me an answer."

Mordecai's eyes lit up and that smirk came back. Benson tilted his head as Mordecai got into his car.

"No." He shouted, before shutting the door and starting the engine. Benson watched him pull away then got into his own car, but he sat there for a moment.

When it'd clicked, Benson went red and he shook his head, smiling to himself.

Looked like their ideas of fun weren't so different after all.


End file.
